The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic message security, and more specifically to protecting a user's sensitive information found in an electronic message.
Mobile devices come with many features built in, such as various security algorithms, screen capture functions, and text messaging options. Screen capture functions allow users to take a photograph of the screen currently displayed to a user. As society has transitioned to sending and receiving more electronic based communications, sensitive information is transferred between mobile devices at a much higher rate than in times past. With the increase of sharing sensitive information, through electronic communications, each mobile device is vulnerable to possible malfeasance.